I'll Go Crazy If I Can't Choose One of Them!
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kedua temanmu sejak kecil tiba-tiba melamarmu di hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan di saat yang bersamaan?


WARNING! Akan banyak OOC dalam fanfict tentang KananDiaMari ini.

Profesi masing-masing member Aqours gue ambil dari kartu School Idol Festival (SIF) yang job set.

After words, happy reading and don't forget to gimme reviews!

—1—

" _Shiranai dakedo nee, love me_!" Dia menyapu pelataran kuil dengan rajin seperti biasanya sambil menyanyikan salah satu lagu favorit yang dibawakannya dulu bersama kedua temannya di trio AZALEA.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba seorang polisi wanita bersurai biru keunguan melompat turun dari atas pohon sambil memeluk seekor kucing yang tengah gemetar ketakutan. Sepertinya polisi wanita itu baru saja menolong kucing itu.

"Ka, Kanan- _san_!" pekik Dia yang tentunya terkejut melihat teman semasa kecilnya itu yang muncul di hadapannya dengan cara yang sangat tak biasa itu. "Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?! Untung saja aku tidak spot jantung tadi!"

Matsuura Kanan, si polisi wanita penyelamat kucing itu hanya tertawa renyah. "Ahahahaha, _gomen_ , Dia! Masa sih kamu segitu kagetnya?"

"Ya iyalah aku kaget!" jawab Dia dengan nada kesal. "Hampir saja kamu kuteriaki maling mangga tadi!"

"Plis, lah, Dia…" ucap Kanan. "Kurang kerjaan banget dong kalau aku sampai nyolong mangga sambil mengenakan seragam lengkapku begini,"

"Tapi, Dia yang sedang kesal memang manis, ya?" tiba-tiba Kanan merayu wanita berpakaian _miko_ itu sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"A, apaan, sih?!" seru Dia dengan wajah memanas.

"Ckckck, jadi gini nih kerjaan polisi?" ledek seorang dokter wanita bersurai pirang sambil menghampiri mereka. " _Unbelievable_ , _desu_!"

Seketika wajah Kanan langsung terlihat bete begitu wanita bernama lengkap Ohara Mari itu mendekat. "Haaaah?! Apa maumu, bule sableng?"

"Huh, seperti biasa kamu enggak pernah ada ramah-ramahnya denganku, ya, polwan bau amis!" Mari tetap tak mau kalah membalas ejekan Kanan.

 _Duh, mulai, deh…_ kata Dia dalam hati yang memang sudah terbiasa melihat kedua teman semasa kecilnya itu yang selalu cekcok tiap ketemu.

Mari melirik saku kiri Kanan yang agak menonjol membentuk seperti kotak lalu kembali meledeknya.

"Wah, apaan tuh yang di saku kirimu?" tanya Mari sok-sok enggak tahu.

Kanan langsung menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Bu, bukan urusanmu, 'kan!"

"Ya, udah~ kalau enggak mau ngasih tahu mending aku yang duluan _propose_ ke Dia, ah~!" tukas Mari dengan seenaknya sambil mengambil seikat bunga dari dalam tas dokternya dengan mudah bagaikan melakukan sulap.

"E, enak saja!" seru Kanan sambil buru-buru mengambil kotak kecil di sakunya itu dan membukanya di hadapan Dia.

"Hmmph! Dasar _childish_ kamu, Kanan!" ejek Mari sebal.

"Ngaca, woi!" balas Kanan.

"Huh, ya sudahlah… _we got no choice_!" ucap Mari sambil menghela nafas dengan tidak ikhlas. "Yuk, kita katakan sama-sama!"

"Dia, aku mencintaimu! Menikahlah denganku!" seru Kanan dan Mari bersamaan.

Dia yang awalnya kalem-kalem saja melihat mereka berantem tentu saja cengo.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit…

"HAAAAAH?!" seru Dia kaget.

—2—

"Walah, gawat banget tuh kayaknya, _zura_?" itulah respon yang diberikan Hanamaru begitu Dia selesai curhat padanya mengenai lamaran berjamaah yang dilakukan kedua teman semasa kecilnya tempo hari.

"Duh… aku harus bagaimana ini, Hanamaru- _san_?" tanya Dia yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling.

 _Baru kali ini Maru lihat Dia-san seenggak berdaya begini, zura. Yowes lah, lebih baik Maru coba bantu!_ pikir Hanamaru sambil mengunyah _cake_ -nya.

"Tinggal berapa hari lagi sampai hari keputusan, _zura_?" tanya Hanamaru kemudian.

"Dua hari lagi, sih…" jawab Dia. "Menurutmu aku harus menerima siapa di antara mereka berdua?"

"Lah? Kok, tanya aku?" Hanamaru balik bertanya. "'Kan yang dilamar situ, _zura_!"

"Ya, habisnya aku bingung, Hanamaru- _san_ …" ujar Dia.

"Kalau begitu, Dia- _san_ sendiri ada rasa enggak sama salah satu dari mereka?"

Dia menggeleng. "Enggak tahu, aku enggak pernah menganggap mereka lebih dari teman selama ini,"

"Ya tinggal tolak saja, 'kan? Apa susahnya, _zura_?"

"Ta, tapi…"

"Percuma saja Dia- _san_ menikahi salah satu dari mereka kalau Dia- _san_ sendiri enggak ada rasa sama mereka, 'kan?" sela Hanamaru.

"Yang namanya cinta itu enggak bisa dipaksakan, Dia- _san_ ," lanjut Hanamaru sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Dia. "Buatlah keputusan yang enggak merugikanmu secara sepihak karena yang kita bicarakan ini 'kan soal hati, bukankah begitu, _zura_?"

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Hanamaru- _san_. Aku beruntung punya teman sepertimu yang bisa diandalkan di saat begini!"

"A, apa, sih? Maru hanya mengatakan apa yang menurut Maru benar, kok!" Hanamaru merendah.

"Ya, dan kupikir apa yang menurutmu benar juga tepat untuk kulakukan, Hanamaru- _san_ ," ucap Dia. "Terima kasih, ya,"

Wajah Hanamaru merona melihat senyuman Dia.

 _Huh, enggak heran sih kalau dua teman osananajimi itu sampai jatuh cinta pada Dia-san, ya, zura?_ gumam Hanamaru sambil memerhatikan punggung Dia yang makin jauh meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe sore itu.

—3—

Kanan boleh saja dijuluki polisi wanita yang enggak ada takut-takutnya dengan apapun bahkan beruang sekalipun, tapi siapa bilang si polwan _stronk_ satu itu enggak bisa tenang sejak bangun dari tidurnya karena memikirkan keputusan wanita pujaannya hari ini.

Tak hanya Kanan, si bule edan juga enggak beda jauh. Mari bahkan sampai balik lagi ke rumahnya begitu ditertawakan oleh para tetangganya karena tidak sadar telah mengenakan pakaian yang _fashion monster_ parah itu, alias sama sekali enggak _matching_.

"Huh, sudah pucat tambah pucat saja itu wajah resemu itu, Mari?" ledek Kanan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya sendiri.

"Daripada kamu, badan udah bau amis makin amis aja gara-gara keringatan begitu!" balas Mari.

"Hmmph! Jangan mewek kalau sampai aku yang menang, ya, Bu Ohara?"

" _Hey_ , _you're the one to talk_ , _desu_!"

"Maaf aku telaaaat!" seru Dia sambil berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Karena ceroboh, Dia tersandung namun untunglah Kanan sempat menangkapnya sebelum tubuh wanita bersurai hitam itu menghantam tanah.

"Hihihi, santai saja, oke, Dia?" ucap Kanan sambil membantu Dia berdiri. "Kamu semangat sekali, ya, hari ini?"

"Hmmph! Dia pasti semangat karena pilih aku sebagai _husband_ -nya, ya, 'kan, _desu_?" Mari malah _over_ pede.

"Diem lu, bule edan!" kata Kanan. "Bukannya nolongin malah kepedean sendiri, dasar miring!"

" _What did you say_ , _you stinky idiot police woman_?!" seru Mari tersinggung.

"Sudah, sudah, tenanglah kalian berdua!" Dia mencoba melerai.

Bagai orang idiot, keduanya langsung nurut dan kalem begitu Dia bersuara.

"Te, terkait lamaran kalian tempo hari aku… enggak bisa," ujar Dia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kanan dan Mari pun saling pandang.

"Ma, maksudmu apa, Dia? Apakah ayah dan ibumu enggak setuju kamu menikah dengan sesama wanita?" tanya Kanan sambil memegang kedua bahu Dia.

"Iya, ih, Dia! _No joke please_!" tambah Mari.

Di depan mereka bertiga, berhentilah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Dari dalam mobil itu turunlah wanita berambut _magenta_ yang memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengan Dia.

"Itu bukan gurauan," ucap wanita itu, Kurosawa Ruby.

"Ma, maksudmu apa, Wooby?" tanya Mari.

"Jangan bilang Dia sudah dilamar sama om-om juragan minyak?" timpal Kanan.

"Hahahaha, aduh, kalian ini bicara apa, sih?" gelak Ruby.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" lanjut Ruby sambil mendekap lengan kiri Dia. "Yang direstui ayah dan ibu untuk menikahi _onee-chan_ tentu saja aku ini,"

Mari dan Kanan pun cengo.

"SUMPEH LU, DEK?!" seru keduanya heboh setelah bengong selama kurang-lebih lima menit.

"Nih, buktinya," ucap Ruby sambil memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya dan jari manis Dia. "Oh ya, informasi tambahan aku juga sudah menjadi ' _first time_ '-nya _onee-chan_ semalam, hehehe,"

Kanan dan Mari pun makin pucat enggak karuan ditambah keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Ini undangan acara pernikahan kami," Ruby menyerahkan undangan itu pada keduanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kuharap kalian masih niat melanjutkan hidup setelah tahu bahwa kalian enggak akan bisa memiliki _onee-chan_ -ku," ucap Ruby dengan nada mengejek sambil mengamit tangan Dia. "Ayo, kita harus siap-siap untuk besok, _onee-chan_!"

Angin dingin musim gugur lah satu-satunya sumber kebisingan di antara polisi dan dokter yang tengah membisu karena patah hati itu.

"Mbak bule yang di sana, aku siapa? Ini di mana?" Kanan masih konslet.

"Enggak usah sok amnesia, ikan asin. Hati gue juga _broken_ parah ini," jawab Mari.

—4—

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Dia- _san_ , Ruby- _chan_!" ucap Riko yang hadir ke acara pernikahan Kurosawa _sisters_ itu bersama suaminya, Tsushima Yoshiko.

"Wah, terima kasih, Riko- _san_!" ucap Ruby sumringah sambil menerima kado pernikahan dari pasangan itu. "Aku yakin ini salah satu hasil kerajinan tangan Riko- _san_ yang indah itu!"

" _Ano_ , Riko- _san_? Kamu hamil?" tanya Dia sambil memperhatikan perut Riko yang membuncit.

"Fufufufu, tentu saja, manusia!" jawab Yoshiko dengan nada merendahkan seperti biasa. " _Princess_ pujaanku ini kini mengandung buah hati dari cinta kami berdua, anak dari _datenshi_ Yohane dan manusia yang spesial untuknya, Riri!"

"A, ah, aku baru tahu kalau pasangan sesama jenis bisa punya anak," ucap Dia.

"Lho? Dia- _san_ belum pernah konsultasi ke professor Geppeto, ya?" kata Riko.

"Professor Geppeto?" tanya Dia dan Ruby bersamaan.

"Ih, kalian harus buru-buru temui dia kalau mau punya keturunan, lho!" ujar Yoshiko. "Dia itu ilmuwan yang berhasil menemukan cara untuk menggabungkan sifat-sifat dari kromosom pasangan sesama jenis untuk kemudian dijadikan calon bayi dan diinjeksi ke rahim ibu dari pasangan seperti kita layaknya teknologi bayi tabung, tahu!"

"Wa, wah… tak kusangka kalian sampai berpikir untuk punya anak, Yoshiko- _san_ , Riko- _san_?" komentar Dia.

"Itu karena aku sayang Riri, dong, Dia- _san_ ~!" jawab Yoshiko sambil mendekap dan mengecup pipi kiri Riko.

"Yo, Yo _cchan_! Jangan di sini, dong! Malu tahu!" gerutu Riko.

"Oh, kalau begitu nanti malam aku boleh minta jatah, 'kan, Riri?" jawab Yoshiko sambil nyengir.

"I, iya, deh…" Riko tak bisa menolak kalau Yoshiko sudah mengeluarkan jurus ( _fallen_ ) _puppy eyes_ -nya itu. "Yuk, kita kembali. Masih banyak yang mau memberikan selamat pada Ruby- _chan_ dan Dia- _san_ ,"

—5—

"Selamat, ya, Dia, Ruby," ucap Kanan dan Mari.

"Terima kasih, Mari- _san_ , Kanan- _san_ ," jawab Dia sambil tersenyum dan menerima bingkisan dari mereka.

"Oh ya, tentang aku yang sudah jadi ' _first time_ '-nya _onee-chan_ itu sebetulnya aku bohong, kok, Mari- _san_ , Kanan- _san_ ," aku Ruby.

"Apa maksudmu, Ruby?" tanya Kanan.

"Aku bilang begitu karena takutnya kalian tersinggung bahwa yang boleh menikahi _onee-chan_ adalah orang yang sama-sama memiliki darah biru, baik itu dengan pria atau pernikahan sesama jenis," jelas Ruby.

"O, oh… begitu," Kanan dan Mari manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, walaupun kalian polisi hebat kek atau dokter turunan mafia kek, kalau bukan darah biru ya jangan harap, ya!" tambah Ruby dengan sinis yang membuat kedua wanita itu makin nyesek.

Kretek! Kretek! Baik Kanan maupun Mari dapat merasakan hatinya makin hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar alasan sebenarnya di balik penolakan itu.

"Sudah, enggak perlu merasa sedih atau bingung harus _move on_ ke mana," Ruby mencoba menghibur sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu keduanya.

"Ma, mana bisa kami melupakan rasa sedih kami begitu saja," ucap Kanan sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar menahan emosi. "Setelah tahu bahwa Dia yang kami cintai tak bisa kami miliki karena hanya masalah keturunan bangsawan atau bukan, ditambah lagi kami kena tikungan tajam dari orang yang selama ini kami anggap tak akan pernah ada hubungannya dalam persaingan kami, yaitu kamu, Ruby… mana bisa kami enggak merasa kesal?!"

"Ka, Kanan…" Mari mencoba menenangkan Kanan yang tampak kecewa berat dan marah itu.

"Tak ada gunanya kau marah padaku, Kanan- _san_ ," ucap Ruby masih dengan senyumnya yang tenang.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Mari- _san_ , Kanan- _san_!" ucap Dia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada mereka.

"Di, Dia?" Kanan agak kaget mendengar permohonan maaf wanita itu.

"Selain alasan karena darah bangsawan, selama ini aku… tak pernah merasakan rasa maupun menganggap kalian lebih spesial dari sekedar teman baikku," ujar Dia. "Yang aku cintai selama ini… hanyalah Ruby,"

Ruby tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana, Kanan- _san_?"

"Ugh…" Kanan hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

—6—

"Tebak siapa?" seorang wanita berambut _mikan_ menutupi mata Kanan dari belakang dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja kamu, Chika," jawab Kanan dengan nada malas. "Yang tinggal di rumah ini 'kan hanya kita berdua, bagaimana kamu ini?"

"Huh, habis Kanan- _chan_ murung terus, sih!" dengus Chika.

Kanan mengelus-elus rambut _mikan_ wanita itu. " _Gomen_ , _gomen_ …"

Kemudian Kanan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Chika.

"Kanan- _chan_?"

"Maaf, bisakah kita seperti ini dulu sebentar?" pinta Kanan.

Chika tersenyum dan memeluk wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Chika. "Datanglah ke pelukanku selama yang kamu mau, kekasihku,"

Kanan tersenyum penuh kelegaan sambil menitikkan air mata haru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chika," ucap Kanan. "Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku,"

—7—

" _Darling_! Gawat, _desu_!" seru Mari sambil menerobos masuk ke kantor detektif You.

"Ma, Mari- _chan_! Berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu!" pekik You sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Ugh, ini bukan waktunya bermain-main dengan perahu kertas, You!" seru Mari sambil menggebrak meja You.

"Oke, oke, jadi ada apa, Mari- _chan_?"

"Aku baru dapat surat permohonan kasus di kotak surat kantor kita!" ujar Mari. "Ada kasus penculikan anak disertai pemerkosaan! Ayo, You! Kita harus segera menemui klien kita!"

Mari menarik You keluar dari kantor dengan tak sabaran karena semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk memecahkan kasus hari ini.

You tersenyum melihat dokter bersurai pirang di depannya itu.

 _Dirimu yang bersemangat dan berjiwa keadilan ini lah yang aku cinta, Mari-chan,_ ucap You dalam hati.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan menemui kasus besar, wakil kapten Mari!" kata You dengan gaya ala kapten bajak laut sambil memasang _seatbelt_ dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kapal sudah siap untuk berlayar, _captain_!" seru Mari sambil memberi hormat.

" _Zenshoku zenshin_ …

" _Yousoro_!" seru You dan Mari bersamaan.

You membunyikan sirinenya dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

—8—

"Sepertinya surat-surat dari teman-temanmu di Aqours sangat menarik, ya, Hanamaru- _chan_?" tanya Rin sambil masuk ke ruangan baca penggemar nomor satunya itu.

"Begitulah, _zura_ ," jawab Hanamaru sambil merapikan surat-surat yang telah dibacanya dan memasukkannya ke laci meja. "Intinya, aku senang karena sekarang mereka telah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing,"

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, _nya_?"

"Untuk apa Rin- _san_ bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Eh?"

Hanamaru mencium bibir Rin sekilas. "Tentu saja aku bahagia,"

"Karena dirimu yang selalu kuidolakan kini telah berada di sisiku, sebagai kekasihku, _zura_ ,"

—FIN—

P.S : Wah, ada Rin nyempil di ending, tapi ya... berhubung overall cerita tentang hubungan antar member Aqours makanya tetap gue up di fandom Love Live! Sunshine!, ya... hahaha.


End file.
